Emily Fields
Emily Catherine Fields is one of the main characters in the Pretty Little Liars series. She is portrayed by Shay Mitchell. Season 1 Competitive swimmer Emily befriends Maya St. Germain, her new neighbor who resides in Alison's former home. Maya introduces Emily to marijuana, and the girls grow closer. A message from "A" reveals Emily to be curious about her sexuality, and hints that she had kissed Alison in the past, or had been in a relationship with Alison. Emily's mother invites Maya to stay for a while, and she and Emily share a room and a bed. Emily's boyfriend, Ben Coogan, becomes possessive and almost forces her to have sex with him, but she is saved by Toby. {C}{C}{C}{C Emily breaks up with her boyfriend and kisses Maya in a photo booth at a party; however, someone steals the photograph and makes copies. Emily goes with Toby to Homecoming, much to the shock of her friends, who believe Toby is dangerous. Even though Emily trusts him enough to tell him about her feelings for Maya, she begins to believe he is dangerous too, and runs away from him. She trips on her dress and is knocked out trying to flee. Toby drives her to the hospital, then disappears. Telling her friends, but keeping it a secret from her parents. Emily's secret about liking Alison as more than a friend is unkindly revealed in "The Perfect Storm" by Detective Wilden . Toby tells Emily he didn't kill Alison, and asks her to meet him. She asks him out for breakfast. Emily, Spencer, and Aria visit Hanna at the hospital. Hanna announces that Noel is "A." Emily tells Toby she wasn't the one who turned him in. She goes to Hanna's surprise "Welcome Back!" party. Emily confesses to her parents that she's biosexual and is in love with Maya, a girl. Her dad isn't happy about it, but accepts it and understands that she's still his daughter. Her mother is completely heartbroken and devastated and calls it "disgusting." Emily invites Maya over to meet her parents as her girlfriend, and Maya has a great time. Her parents both try to be nice and friendly, but Emily's mother notices Emily and Maya playing footsie and goes into the kitchen and starts crying. After Maya leaves, her mother says she's not okay with her being biosexual. In "Know Your Frenemies," Emily's mom finds pot in Maya's things and tells her parents. They send Maya to rehabilitation. In "Careful What U Wish 4," the girls are at a dance-a-thon, and Emily calls Maya to talk to her, but is disappointed when it sounds like Maya is no longer into her. She then digs out the canteen of liquor in Hanna's jacket pockets and drinks it. She becomes intoxicated, and goes up to Ian and accuses him of killing Alison, though she puts it vaguely by saying "I know what you did." In "If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again," Emily has to put up with a new rival on the swim team: Paige McCullers, who is desperately trying to become team captain and makes a comment about her sexuality. When Spencer learns about Paige's comment, she informs the coach, which upsets Emily, who wanted to share that information with Coach Fulton herself. In "Je Suis une Amie," Emily and Paige compete for anchor, after Paige's comment the coach chooses Emily as anchor. Paige comes by Emily's house and apologizes for what she has done explaining that she hates herself and is surprised that Emily doesn't hate her as well. In "The New Normal," Paige's father comes up to the school accusing Emily of getting preferential treatment due to her sexuality but is rebuffed by Ezra Fitz. Emily's mom hears about this and puts Mr. McCullers in his place. When Emily goes to her car Paige gets in to explain that her father's behavior was not because of her and expresses jealousy at how "easy" Emily's life is. In "A Person of Interest," Emily runs into Paige in the locker room and they discuss what happened. Paige asks Emily to act like it did not happen, which upsets Emily. Later Emily gets a note from Paige to meet her at 707, W. Chester Pike that night. They talk, and then Paige persuades Emily to come up on stage and sing karaoke with her. The next day Paige texts Emily to have a picnic. They discuss that there is a concert coming, but Paige says that she cannot be seen with Emily there. So Emily says that they should just be friends, because Paige wants to keep it a secret, EF.jpg EF001.jpg EF002.jpg EF003.jpg EF004.jpg EF005.jpg EF006.jpg EF007.jpg EF008.jpg EF009.jpg EF010.jpg EF011.jpg EF012.jpg EF013.jpg EF014.jpg EF015.jpg EF016.jpg EF017.jpg EF018.jpg EF019.jpg EF020.jpg EF021.jpg EF022.jpg EF023.jpg